ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Uncanny X-Men (2013 Animated Series)
The Uncanny X-Men is an upcoming animated series based on the Marvel's X-Men comics. The series is being developed by the creators of 2012's Ultimate Spider-Man series and will have a similar tone and animation. The series will air on Disney XD in spring 2013. Voice Cast & Characters X-Men *Richard McGonagle - Professor Charles Xavier *John DiMaggio - James Howlett/Wolverine *Robin Atkin Downes - Scott Summers/Cyclops *Dave Wittenberg - Warren Worthington III/Archangel *Leigh Allyn-Baker - Jean Grey *James Arnold Taylor - Bobby Drake/Iceman, Longshot *J.B. Blanc - Remy LeBeau/Gambit *Dawnn Lewis - Ororo Munroe/Storm *Lou Diamond Phillips - Forge *Jim Ward - Pitor Rasputin/Colossus *Nolan North - Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler *Kieren Van Der Beek - Anna Marie/Rogue *Kari Wahlgren - Emma Frost *Grey DeLisle - Betsy Braddock/Psylocke *James Sie - Shiro Yoshida/Sunfire *Quinton Flynn - Sean Cassidy/Banshee *Michael Horse - John Proudstar/Thunderbird *Steven Blum - Kevin Sydney/Morph *Elizabeth Daily - Alison "Ali" Blair/Dazzler *Danica McKellar - Jubilation Lee/Jubilee *Josh Keaton - Alex Summers/Havok *Terri Hawkes - Lorna Dane/Polaris *Khary Payton - Lucas Bishop/Bishop *Keith Ferguson - Nathan Summers/Cable *Tara Strong - Laura Kinney/X-23 Supporting Characters *Kath Souice - Dr. Moira MacTaggert, Theresa "Terri" Pryde *Kurtwood Smith - Sen. Robert Kelly *Daran Norris - Nick Fury *John Cygan - Ka-Zar *Masasa Moyo - Shanna The She-Devil *John Kassir - Wade Wilson/Deadpool *Cam Clarke - Jack Hammer/Weasel *Tara Strong - Illyana Rasputin/Magik *Kim Mai Guest - Leyu Yoshida/Sunpyre *April Stewart - Kayla Silverfox *Grey DeLisle - Mariko Yashida, Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, Rhane Sinclaire/Wolfsbane, Amelia C. Voght, Rachel Summers, Abigail Brand *Mark Hilderth - Pietro Lensherr/Quicksilver *John DiMaggio - Guido Carosella/Strong Guy, Dum Dum Dugan *Nolan North - Brian Braddock/Captain Britain, Marc Spector/Moon Knight *Cree Summer - Shard Bishop/Shard *Cathy Cavadini - Laynia Petrovna/Darkstar The Starjammers *Nolan North - Christopher Summers/Corsair *Steven Blum- Raza Longknife *Dee Bradley Baker - Ch'od *Tricia Helfer - Hepzibah *April Stewart - Carol Danvers/Binary Brotherhood of Mutants *Clancy Brown - Erik Lehnsher/Magneto *Keith Szarabajka - Victor Creed/Sabretooth *Armin Shimmerman - Mortimer Toynbee/Toad, Thomas Phillip Moreau/Zealot *John Kassir - St. John Allerdyce/Pyro *Grey DeLisle - Raven Darkholme/Mystique *Mark Hamill - Thomas Cassidy/Black Tom *Peter Lurie - Fredick J. Dukes/Blob, Dominic Petros/Avalanche *John DiMaggio - Cain Marko/The Juggernaut *Dee Bradley Baker - Jamie Madrox/Multiple Man The Marauders *Don Leslie - Nathaniel Essex/Mr. Sinister *Steven Blum - George Blair/Gorgeous George, Patrick Mahony/Ramrod, John Greycrow/Scalphunter *Khary Payton - Hairbag *Peter Lurie - Christopher Anderson/Slab *Nolan North - Clement Wilson/Ruckus *Grey DeLisle - Callisto *Ali Hillis - Philippa Sontag/Arclight *Vanessa Marshall - Vertigo *Carlos Alazraqui - Janos Quested/Riptide *Gregg Berger - Michael Baer/Blockbuster *John DiMaggio - Kodiak Noatak/Harpoon *Nancy Linari - Marrow The Inner Circle Club *Graham McTavish - Sebastian Shaw *Armin Shimmerman - Harry Leland *April Stewart - Selene *Nolan North - Donald Pierce *John DiMaggio - Jason Wyngarde/Mastermind Sentinel Forces *Nolan North - Bolivar Trask *Keith Ferguson - Cameron Hodge *Keith Szarabajka - Bastion *Jim Ward - Henry Peter Gyich, Sentinels, Master Mold, Nimrod Weapon X *Tom Kane - Professor Andre Thornton *Clancy Brown - William Stryker *Mark Hamill - Arkaday Rossovich/Omega Red *Kim Mai Guest - Yuriko Oyama/Lady Deathstrike *Jim Ward - Abraham Cornelius Forces of Apocalypse *Richard McGonagle - En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse *Dwight Schultz - Ahmet Abdol/Living Monolith *Quinton Flynn - Nils Styger/Abyss *John DiMaggio - Mikahail Rasputian *Peter Lurie - Holocaust The Shi'ar *Kath Soucie - Empress Lilandra Neramani *John DiMaggio - Emepeor D'Ken Neramani *Grey DeLisle - Cal'syee Neramani/Deathbird *Steven Blum - Davan Shakari/Erik the Red Shi'ar Imperial Guard *Dave Wittenberg - Kallark/Gladiator *John DiMaggio - Starbolt *James Arnold Taylor - Grannz/Flashfire *John Cygan - B'nee and C'cil/Warstar *Quinton Flynn - Vril Rokk/Smasher *James Sie - Neutron *Peter Lurie - Titan, Electron *Mark Hamill - Shapeshifter/Hobgoblin *April Stewart - Hussar *Grey DeLisle - Astra, Nightside *Rachel MacFarlane - Manta *Kevin Michael Richardson - Mentor *Kari Wahlgren - Scintilla *Vanessa Marshall - Magique *Brian Bloom - Pulsar *Dee Bradley Baker - Fang *Gregg Berger - Earthquake Other Villians *George Takei - Kenuichio Harada/Silver Samurai *Quinton Flynn - Arcade *Nolan North - Mojo *Grey DeLisle - Spiral *James Arnold Taylor - Graydon Creed, Sugarman *John DiMaggio - Amahl Farouk/Shadow King, Stryfe *John Kassir - Karl Lykos/Sauron *Dwight Schultz - Garokk, Mesmero *Steven Blum - Azazel, Amphibius, Fabian Cortez, Trevor Fitzroy Episodes Season One: Season Two: Season Three: Season Four: Season Five: Season Six: Creators: The Uncanny X-Men is one of two Marvel animated series that will air on Disney XD in the spring of 2013, the other being Avengers Assemble. Both series are being developed by the creators of Ben 10, Generator Rex and Ultimate Spider-Man. Various Voice Actors will reprise their repsective roles. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Animation Category:Superheroes Category:Science fiction Category:Marvel Animated Universe (2012)